internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 IIHF World Championship
| scoring_leader = Jason Spezza | points = 14 | mvp = Jaromír Jágr | website = Website | prevseason = 2014 | nextseason = 2016 }} The 2015 IIHF World Championship was the 79th event hosted by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF), held in Prague and Ostrava, Czech Republic, between 1–17 May 2015. The tournament was the top division of the 2015 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. It broke the historical attendance record of IIHF World Championships. Canada won their 25th title by defeating Russia 6–1 in the championship final game. Canada went undefeated at the tournament to win its first IIHF championship since 2007. With the win, Canadian captain Sidney Crosby became a member of the Triple Gold Club and the first to be the team captain for all three events. After the final game, most Russian players walked out from the medal ceremony before the Canadian anthem was played. For winning all of its tournament games in regulation, the Canadian team earned the new Infront Team Jackpot award of one million Swiss francs. The Russians on the other hand were fined 80,000 CHF for leaving the ice early, and chose not to appeal the penalty. The United States won the bronze medal, defeating Czech Republic 3–0 in the bronze medal final game. Czech player Jaromír Jágr (at 43 years of age) was the MVP of the tournament, and announced his retirement from international competition afterwards. Bids On 21 May 2010, the Czech bid was successful and got 84 votes in the race for hosting the 2015 IIHF World Championship. The application beat out that from Kiev, Ukraine (22 votes). The two venues for the tournament were the O2 Arena (formerly Sazka Arena) in Prague and ČEZ Aréna in Ostrava, the same two venues that co-hosted the 2004 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. Before Ostrava was announced, Plzeň, Brno, Pardubice, and even Bratislava, Slovakia, were considered.Vezme Plzeň Ostravě také mistrovství světa v hokeji?Prague & Bratislava to co-host Worlds? Participants * ^ * * * * * † * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ^ * * * * * * : * = Automatic qualifier after a top 14 placement at the 2014 IIHF World Championship : ^ = Qualified through winning a promotion at the 2014 IIHF World Championship Division I : † = Qualified as host Format Of the 16 teams in the tournament Czech Republic qualified as host while Austria and Slovenia qualified through the 2014 IIHF World Championship Division I, the rest qualified after a top 14 placement at the 2014 IIHF World Championship. The teams were divided into two groups of which the four best from each advanced to the quarterfinals. Here they met cross-over as indicated in the section below. In the group round, points are awarded as follows: *3 points for a win in regulation time (W') *2 point for a team that drew in regulation time but won the following overtime ('OTW) or game winning shots (GWS) Note: In group play, overtime is played as 5 minutes of sudden death after a 3-minute intermission. If no goal is scored, the game goes to a shootout (Game Winning Shots). During a quarter-, semi- or bronze final, the sudden death period would be 10 minutes and during the final it would be 20 minutes. Game Winning Shots procedure is as follows: Three different players from each team would take alternate shots. If the game is still tied after this, one player from each team would take alternating shots until one scored and the other missed. Only the decisive goal counted in the result table for group play. *1 point for a team that drew and lost the above-mentioned competition (OTL) *0 points for a team that lost in regulation time (L''') If two or more teams finished with an equal number of points in the same group, their standings were determined by the following tiebreaking formula: #Points in games between the tied teams #Goal difference in games between the tied teams #Goals scored in games between the tied teams #Results against the closest best-ranking team outside the original group of tied teams #Results against the next highest ranking team outside the original group of tied teams #Tournament seedings Final ranking: places 1–4 are determined by the medal games. Other places are determined by playoff positioning, group play positioning in the group, number of points, goal difference, goals scored, and tournament seeding. The two lowest ranking teams overall are relegated to Division I A. Seeding The seeding in the preliminary round was based on the 2014 IIHF World Ranking, which ended at the conclusion of the 2014 IIHF World Championship. Slovakia and Switzerland swapped their slots between their groups to optimize the seeding for the Czech organizers. '''Group A (Prague) * (1) * (4) * (5) * (7) * (9) * (12) * (13) * (16) Group B (Ostrava) ' * (2) * (3) * (6) * (8) * (10) * (11) * (14) * (15) Preliminary round The schedule was released on 21 August 2014. Group A Group B Playoff round Gold medal game |team2 = |score = 6–1 |periods = (1–0, 3–0, 2–1) |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/414/IHM414164_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 37 |shots2 = 12 }} Ranking and statistics Final ranking The official IIHF final ranking of the tournament: Notes References External links *Official website Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships Category:2015 in ice hockey